Unyielding
by youdon'tknowmemyfriend
Summary: "Sakura, I'm scared. Yeah, I'll admit it. I'm terrified. No, not because of the demons. I'm-I'm just scared that somehow, along the way...I'm going to lose you." And without another word, I reached out to her, pulled her close and pressed my lips to hers. I held her tightly, crushing myself against her. I never wanted to leave this moment of unyielding desire.
1. Chapter 1: Always

Chapter One: Always

Everything hurt. That was all I could comprehend. I wasn't me anymore, whoever "me" was. I wasn't human. I wasn't alive. I was simply pain; just a rolling, screaming, burning pain. I don't know how long I existed in that state or when my screams stopped. Somewhere in that inferno I realized screaming wouldn't help.

After what felt like an eternity, I started gaining feeling again in my fingers. Well, a feeling other than torturous agony. The new sensation spread from my fingers to the rest of my body in an unbearably slow way. When every last inch of my skin stopped burning, I bobbed up and down in a cooling numbness. Now, I was nothing.

In that moment, I thought, _"I must be dead."_

With that last clear thought plastered across the blank canvas of my mind, I was thrust awake by something worse than death. I heard her scream. Everything was painted red and the nothingness was replaced with the horrible realization that I wasn't alone in this hellhole.

She followed me.

"S-Sakura…" I didn't recognize my voice. I'm not even sure if I was speaking out loud or in my head. "Sa-Sakura…"

She screamed again, louder, more desperate.

I have to get up. I have to move. Move. Move. MOVE.

"Sakura!" My eyes flashed open to darkness only a fraction lighter than before. I stared up at a sky empty of stars, only lit with the eerie glow of a crescent-moon. I tried to sit up, but the strength I once had bleed out of me. Very literally, I'm sure. All I could do now was yell out her name and even that seemed to take more out of me than I had. "Sakura! Sakura!"

"Please…" I whispered desperately. "Sakura…" I silenced myself to listen for anything. The forest was quiet.

"Naruto!"

My heart skipped a beat. She was screaming my name. "Sakura!" I bellowed. Suddenly, I felt a pressure around my arms and legs. I was gaining sensation back into my body, but that did me no good. It only made me realize that I was tied up. "Damn it. Sakura! Where are you!"

"Naruto? I found Naruto!" Suddenly, I saw Kiba Inuzuka standing over me. He looked pale and frightened. Not to mention, he looked like he went through a branch shredder.

"Kiba!" I cried. "Where's Sakura?"

"She ran ahead, looking for you." Kiba answered shakily as he bent down to start gnawing on the ropes. I wondered where all of his kunai went, but realized how stupid a thought that was. It took him a good four minutes to chew through my bonds. I would have been impressed if it was anyone other than Kiba. Shikamaru showed up when Kiba threw me on his back. My entire body protested ever movement with quick shots of pain and the view I didn't appreciate. My face being an inch above Kiba's ass was far from even slightly comfortable.

"Kiba, you found—" Shikamaru stopped short at the sight of me. I guess I looked like hell. Shikamaru walked over to my limp body and pressed his forehead against Kiba's shoulder blade. I didn't have the strength to lift up my head to greet him. "Naruto…I'm so—so sorry." He murmured as he gripped my shirt. Man. He was shivering like a leaf.

"There's no time for all that. We have to find Sakura." Kiba said.

Suddenly, a terrible shriek pierced the night. Sakura.

"Sakura!" I screamed and found the strength to push myself off of Kiba's back and to my feet. My head swooned and I stumbled to my knees, before completely collapsing to the forest floor.

"Naruto," Shika came to my side and helped me onto my knees. "Kiba, go ahead, get Sakura. We'll catch up."

"Right." Kiba nodded and disappeared into the night. I couldn't help but wonder where Akamaru was. That giant mutt never left Kiba's side.

"I-I need to save her." I groaned and used Shika's shoulder to push myself onto my feet. The blood drained out of me instantly and bile rose in my throat.

"Naruto," Shika began gently. I knew what he was about to tell me before he even said it. "Stay here and rest. I'll catch up with Kiba and-"

"No." I said sternly. That was it. No fighting about it. Shikamaru knew I was going even if I was missing a few pints of blood.

"Then get up and let's go." Shika grabbed my arm, slung it over his shoulder, and dragged me up right. Before I could even register how much that hurt he was hauling me into a steady jog. My legs moved, surprisingly, despite the fact that I couldn't feel them. I just kept looking ahead, focused on a dark horizon.

Time passed. Maybe minutes, maybe seconds as Shika and I trudged through the black. I could already hear the struggle ahead. Metal against metal. Fist against fist. Grunting. Growling. Cursing. Familiar voices. My name being called. Naruto. Naruto...I'm almost there. I'm so close.

I didn't realize my eyes had closed until I opened them to see a clearing showered with an eerie, unnatural light. Blurry figures where moving back and forth across the field. Clashing. Shinning. Sparking as they collided. It was like a strange dream.

Suddenly, time blacked out and I was on the ground, lying on my side. Shika was gone. I could see him sprinting towards the figures until he faded into one himself. I was so cold. Ice was flowing throw my veins instead of blood. But somehow I knew I wasn't alone. Cold. But not alone.

"Naruto…" she whispered softly. She was so close. I could feel her pressing herself against my back, her hand buried into my shirt, trying to stop my wounds from bleeding out. "Stay with me." She demanded. I could feel her breath against my ear. "_Stay_ with me."

Always, I thought. Always.

...

Author notes: Assume nothing. I am simply using **Masashi Kishimoto's **characters and universe. Some points to this story coincide with the true cannon series. Some other points completely derail from it. Thank you for reading.

...


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet Dreams

Chapter Two: Sweet Dreams

Smells came first. A crisp, grassy scent that told me I was home. Warm, almond wafted past. Musk and pine needles. The clean, empty smell of linoleum floors. Bleach. And bitter medicine.

Sounds came next. Soft clanking of metal. Rolling wheels and padded feet against hard floors. Whispers. Some from familiar voice. Others, strange and distant, yet unthreatening in their gentle tones.

I tried to open my eyes but a dark, shrouded weight shackled me down. It wasn't such a terrible feeling. Honestly, I accepted it. Almost wanted it, now that I think about it. I couldn't remember why but I didn't want to wake up. Something bad happened, something sad and scary. My worst nightmare.

Just thinking about it had my heart pounding. Sweat started to pool down my face. I could hear my haggard breathing get louder. It felt like I was trying to breathe tar. Stop. Stop thinking. Go back down into the dark sleep. Forget.

But how could I forget Sakura and what happened that night?

My eyes flashed open as a thousand images rushed into my head, painting a bloody picture that I couldn't ignore anymore. Sleep was kind but I had to face reality.

"Ah, you're awake." I glanced over to my right to see Kakashi Sensei sitting beside me, with his hand placed on my chest. "Calm down. You're safe." His cheeks rose in a smile, hidden behind his mask.

I tried to open my mouth to talk, but found that I simply couldn't move. Everything was numb. All I could do was look around the room. I was in the hospital obviously enough.

"And don't worry. The mission was generally a success." Kakashi's face tensed ever so slightly. I wanted to ask at what cost. How many did we lose? "We didn't destroy the demons like we wanted, but we pushed them back three miles off the border. That will give us time to regroup and rest."

Demons. They were never the forefront of our worries. I remember when we more concerned about other ninjas and enemy countries trying to take over. Now, that seemed like child's play in comparison to fighting off the demon horde.

"And Shikamaru's team came back alive. All of them."Kakashi patted my chest and sighed. "You were the only one who almost came home in a body bag."

I didn't realize my muscles where so tense until he said that. It was like my body melted with relief.

"Although, a few arrived a bit more disturbed. Also, Shikamaru is thoroughly depressed, I believe." Kakashi placed his elbows on the bed and rested his chin in his hands. He looked tired. No. Just worn. "Really I think everyone is a bit depressed."

Well, depression is the least of our worries. Demons were invading the Land of Fire, taking down any village that stands in the ravenous horde's way. Honestly, we don't know what they want or where they came from. Suddenly, one day they just started popping up everywhere, killing and maiming, thirsty for destruction. They only organize themselves for battles. Feuds between ninja villages and clans dissolved almost instantly when the threat arose, considering the demons attack anything and everything. They didn't care if you were of the Leaf or Sand. They'd kill you and dance on your grave just the same.

They already destroyed the Sand Village. Now, they were closing in on the Leaf. We were already sheltering over a hundred refuges from the Sand Village. Most of their ninja died in the fight to protect the ones who could only escape.

My lips pursed and tingled. Whatever the docs gave me, it was strong. I didn't feel a thing and I guess, considering my wounds, I should be thankful.

"Sak-kura." I managed to rasp. My eyes bulged in shock at my own voice. It sounded like my throat was filled with shattered glass.

"She's two rooms over." Kakashi tilted his head to the left and pointed. "She's pretty banged up, but much better off than you." Something in Kakashi's eyes told me he was lying. At least about the "better off" part. "Now, stop fussing over everyone else and try to sleep."

That wasn't about to happen anytime soon.

But it did. I passed out while Kakashi read his favorite parts of his perverted book aloud. My dreams were plagued with images of half-naked women and steamy hot-eh, maybe I should keep that to myself.

Hours must have passed, because when I opened my eyes, I saw nothing but darkness. My heart raced for a moment before I confirmed that I was still in the hospital. Safe.

I sighed and used my arms to push myself up to a sitting position. I groaned and had to concentrate on not throwing up as waves of intense pain hit me. Kakashi was slouched in a chair next to my bed. He was dead asleep with his pervy book still in his lap. I smiled. He sure was dedicated. My poor sensei. Having me as his student must be one hell of a stress.

I slid my legs off the bed and tested my strength. Shaky at best. Slowly, I tried to stand. My stomach lurched. I'm sure I turned green that very moment as all the soreness and agony hit me like a freight train.

Come on, Naruto. Enough sleeping.

I hobbled my way out of the room, snatching a crutch that was conveniently placed beside the door. The hallway was empty and silent except for the soft shuffling of the late night nurses, working in the office. I snuck my way two doors down, resting against the wall before sliding into the room. A sweet, gentle scent greeted me.

"Sakura," I whispered. There she was, sleeping in the hospital bed, covers pulled up nearly to her chin. I limped closer and saw that she was hooked up to an IV. I wasn't surprised, but seeing the bag of clear liquid and the tube leading to her wrist still made me cringe. There was a chair beside her bed that I allowed myself to fall in. I sighed deeply and leaned over to rest my elbow on her bed.

I couldn't help but notice how pale Sakura looked, even in the darkness of the room. She didn't seem like she was resting peacefully either. Her eyes were shut so tightly as if she was cringing in pain. Her breathing was harsh and sounded strained. I bit my lip and thought about what happened the other night.

The demons were pushing in closer and closer to the village. Too close for our liking. We decided to fight them off. In the middle of the battle I was dragged away by some humongous demon with red scales and a long pink tongue. Everything happened so fast. I thought I was done for when my team came looking for me. I assumed I was alone, taken away to be eaten in private. But no. I was tied up. Kept alive. It made no sense. Demons kill. They don't save their victims for later.

"Naru—to."

"Ah," I gasped and looked down to see Sakura tossing in her sleep. She was having a nightmare. "Sakura, it's ok," I crooned. "Everyone is safe."

She started to roll over, but that would pull her IV out. I grabbed her wrist and gently guided her back. Sakura didn't fight it but suddenly grabbed my hand and held it tight. My face grew red hot. Oh God. I didn't know if I should pull away or…Agh.

"Sakura," I mumbled and gave up. She had my hand and wasn't letting me go anywhere. I leaned down and rested my head on my free arm.

Oh, well. I smiled and drifted off to sleep.

Sweet dreams, Sakura. Hopefully we can wake up to a better tomorrow.

...

In The Next Chapter-

You can kick and scream and fight all you want, but sometimes there are things you can't stop. Fate—yeah, fate is one of them. And today, fate is being a serious bitch.

...


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise, Surprise

Chapter Three:Surprise, Surprise

"What's he doing here? Shouldn't he be in bed?"

"I don't know. I just woke up and there he was."

"Jeez, he looks like hell."

"Mm. Yeah."

"Oh…Jeez…Um. I'm sorry. I know you're worried about him and all."

"..."

"But hey, he's good enough to walk around obviously!"

Mmmmeh? Who? Where am I? Oh, yeah, Sakura's room. Someone's talking. So noisy. Ouch. Oooouch. Why does everything hurt? Oh…now I remember.

"As long as he stays alive…" Hm? Sakura's talking. Ah. Someone's petting my head. Warm. So warm. It makes me want to sleep longer.

"Don't worry. That idiot will never die."

Ah! I was awake in an instance and popped up, glaring and with my fist held high. "Who are you calling an idiot!" I screamed. "Ah." I choked on my own words as my eyes adjusted to the light of day. Sakura was right in front of me, sitting up in her bed with a look of shock on her face. Her hand was floating just above the bed for a few seconds before she let it hover back to her lap. Ah…Sakura…was…petting…me. Petting…me.

I could feel my entire body get painfully hot. Steam almost came out of my ears. "S-Sakura. Ah. I. In your room. Just. Wanted. Agh." I stuttered, barely able to get the words out. Flailing. Must flail.

"Well, aren't you lively?" I turned to see Choji standing beside me with a huge grin on his face.

"Choji! What are you doing here?" I switched my attention to him, trying my hardest to forget about Sakura petting me in my sleep. Petting me. Eeeeh. My face grew hotter and hotter.

"I was coming to wake up Sakura." His grin grew wider. "But you bet me to the punch."

"Um. Yeah. Ah," I tried to stand, but suddenly it felt like someone stabbed me in the gut. "Agh," I groaned and doubled over.

"Naruto!" Sakura gasped and grabbed the back of my shirt. Choji stepped closer and helped me straighten up.

"Sorry. Sorry." I said through clenched teeth.

"Jeez, Naruto, you're going to re-open your wounds if you keep this up." Choji sighed. "Let me help you back to your room."

"Yeah. That would be best." I winced and leaned against Choji.

"Try to get some rest, Naruto." Sakura said calmly. I glanced back to see her worried face. She looked a lot better than when I first saw her. Color came back to her complexion. I smiled crookedly and waved her goodbye. Right before Choji closed the door, I saw her slip out of bed. My eyes widened in shock when I saw her legs. Her hospital gown didn't cover up her calves which were covered in thin, pink scratches. Some parts of her legs were bandaged and wrapped, but any exposed skin was decorated with the scrapes. My heart sank.

Sometimes, demons played with their victims. Obviously, one of them had a ball with Sakura. If Kiba and Shikamaru didn't save her, she would have…I grinded my teeth and tried not to think about it.

"It's not so bad, Naruto." Choji said softly. I bent my head up to see his lips pressed into a hard line. "Sakura is strong."

My eyes trailed back to the ground as we slowly made our way back into my hospital room.

"I know, Choji…I know."

...

A few hours passed. All I've been doing is staring out the window. Yep. I'm pretty damned depressed. I guess I fit in with everyone now, just a fraction more. I managed to block out the world fairy well. I didn't hear anything, feel anything. Frankly, my eyes didn't register much except a few birds that flew passed. One was such a bright shade of blue.

"You look like you just got neutered."

I glanced over to see that Choji was back, along with Shikamaru and Kiba. Oh great. The whole gang was here to cheer up the handicapped kid.

I glared. "What do you guys want?"

Shikamaru raised a slender brow and said, "Well, that's no way to great your friends." He shook his head and sighed. "We came to see how you're holding up."

"Yeah. Last time I saw you, you were limp as a noodle, flopping around on my back." Kiba laughed and showed off a toothy grin.

"Meh." I grumbled and turned away.

All three of them sighed at once.

"The docs say that you're healing pretty fast." Choji said. I heard him plop down in the chair next to my bed.

"Yeah, they said they couldn't do anything about your brain though." Kiba began with mock concern. "I had to convince them that you were born with a tennis ball for a brain."

I laughed sarcastically. "Real funny, flea bag. Reeeal funny."

"The usual Naruto would have jumped over the bed and tried to strangle me by now." Kiba continued. "This is boring."

"If I didn't have several gaping holes in my chest, I would have." I grumbled and folded my arms.

Choji laughed cheerfully and said, "Who's hungry? How about we go down the hall and eat?"

My stomach churned at the thought of food. I couldn't tell if I was starving or nauseated. Probably both.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Shikamaru agreed. "Naruto, I'll go grab a wheel chair. You're joining us whether you like it or not."

"Wheel chair?" I gasped and turned in my bed. He walked out the room after waving a dismissive hand at me.

"Sorry, but none of us feel like chairing you around anymore." Kiba grinned and patted his shoulder. "Besides, I think I popped a disk picking your fat ass up."

My eyes narrowed to molten slits. I swear I'm going to kick his face in when I'm healed.

"Don't be a baby about it," Choji fussed. Shikamaru returned with the wheel chair. I stared at it furiously.

"No." I grunted.

"Fine, I guess we'll just go eat with Sakura all by ourselves." Shikamaru said with a sigh.

My head perked up. "Wait…Sakura's there?"

Shikamaru, Kiba and Choji all nodded with smirks on their faces.

"Um. Ok. Well, fine, I guess I'll go." I grinned and hopped out of bed. As soon as my feet touched the floor, I bent over and threw up.

"Aaaaawww!" All three of them groaned in unison.

"Gross." Kiba commented.

"I'll call a nurse to clean that up." Shika mumbled with a face of disgust.

"Well, at least you'll have room for desert now!" Choji said cheerfully and helped me into the wheelchair. I was so not expecting that to happen. Ugh…

"I feel like crap…" I grumbled as Choji pushed me out of the room and into the hallway. A disgruntled nurse was already outside holding a mop and bucket.

"Have fun." Kiba grinned and patted the nurse on the back. He's lucky she didn't snap his hand off.

We entered the cafeteria a few moments later after I threw up again in the hall.

"Now, don't hack up in here." Shikamaru groaned. "We don't want to start a barfing fest."

"That would be hilarious." Kiba laughed. "Yet, extremely disturbing," he corrected after a second thought.

I looked around, ignoring Kiba and Shikamaru. The cafeteria was awfully crowded. Wounded ninja were shuffling around like zombies. Kakashi was right. Everyone was depressed. I sighed and scanned the tables for Sakura. Where was she? Hmmm. It took me a second to hone in on her head of pink hair. She was sitting in the corner of the cafeteria next to…ugh. _Him_.

I must've looked pissed because Shikamaru said, "Don't get too defensive, Lover boy. Sasuke isn't interested."

Sasuke…Meh. "When did he get back?" I growled as Choji pushed me towards them.

"Two days ago, right in the middle of the demon's attack," Kiba answered, amusement non-existent in his voice. "Along with Iruka Sensei, Ino, Hinata and Neji."

"Iruka Sensei…"I murmured. I couldn't help but cheer up after hearing that. I hadn't seen him in over a month.

"Naruto!" Sakura called my name happily. She waved at us from across the room. I smiled widely and waved back. Sasuke simply sat there, staring at the wall. Jerk.

Choji rolled me beside Sakura and said, "Wait here. Shika and I will grab you something to eat."

I nodded and turned to talk to Sakura. "How ya feeling, Sakura?" My heart started fluttering again. It always does when she's around.

Kiba sat across from us and leaned in to join the conversation. "Yeah, you look a lot better. The docs patched you up real good."

Sakura smiled and replied, "Yeah. I'm fine. How about you, Naruto? You're in a…a wheel chair." Her eyes darkened as she looked me over. I was still banged up. That much was obvious.

"Eh, don't worry about me. I can walk around just fine. Kiba and the guys forced me in the damn thing." I grinned and scratched at the back of my head.

"Yeah. That's why you threw up twice on our way here." Kiba remarked. My face flushed a bright red.

"Ah. Um. Heh…Yeah," was all I could managed. Very eloquent.

"Couldn't handle a few demons, neh?" Sasuke finally opened his big mouth to comment.

I glared at him furiously. "He actually did a pretty good job holding them off," Kiba rebuked. I looked at him, surprised that he defended me. "Well, that is, before he got dragged off by some weird armadillo-looking thing."

…Well, that lasted long. "It was fricking huge!" I yelled and waved my arms above my head to extenuate it enormousness.

"I'm sure." Sasuke sneered and stood up to leave.

"Sasuke, please stay." Sakura grabbed his sleeve. "It's been so long since we've all been together."

"I'd rather not." He pulled away and walked off without another word.

"Stuck up bastard." I growled.

I glanced back at Sakura to see her staring down at her plate of untouched food. "I was so excited when I saw that he was back, but…"

My mouth dropped into a frown. "Aw, come on, Sakura. He's always been like that. I'm sure he'll come around eventually. He always does." I bent my head down to her eye level and smiled widely.

She reluctantly smiled and picked up her fork. "I'm starved," she lied. I knew no one in here really had an appetite. Especially her. She was just trying to be strong.

"Me too!" I announced cheerfully just as Shikamaru and Choji appeared with three huge plates toppled with food. "No ramen?" I asked, disheartened.

"No ramen," Shika replied. "Stop being picky and eat." He placed two plates down with a clank as Choji immediately started shoveling rice and meat into his mouth. I guess the third plate was only for him. I grinned and joined in on the feast. I didn't really taste the food, but it still felt good to be in a familiar scene. Eating lunch with all my friends. Ah. This was living.

Sakura laughed and reached over to pick a grain of rice off my cheek. "More of your food is on your face than in your mouth." She wiped the rice off onto a napkin and continued to pick at her food. I simply stared in shock. She touched me. Eh. Must not flail. Must not flail!

Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru stared up at me with narrowed eyes and wicked grins. They knew how excited I just got and damn, it was embarrassing. I quietly flicked them off and continued shoving down more rice, making sure I let a few land on my cheek without wiping them off.

Finally, some peace and quiet. Everything seemed normal…well, until a giant demon bird came crashing through the ceiling.

Surprise, surprise. Normal didn't last long here.

...

In The Next Chapter: I swear this is not going to end well. Nope. Not at all.

...


	4. Chapter 4: Feathered Fiend

Chapter Four: Feathered Fiend

"Get down!" I screamed and threw myself on top of Sakura, shielding her from the collapsing ceiling. Debris pounded against my back, but the rush of white, hot adrenaline stalled the pain. Everything happened so fast. I looked up to see the demon raise its enormous wings high above its head and then bring them down with a booming caw that made my spine tingle. Its feathers were jet black and its eyes gleamed a fiery red as it devastated the cafeteria. "Shikamaru!" I yelled as more of the wreckage weighed me down. Soon, I'd be crushed, along with Sakura. "Kiba!" It was Choji that ended up saving us. A stubby hand reached out and grabbed me by the collar. As I was dragged out from underneath the compressed mound of concrete and plaster, I wrapped my arms around Sakura's waist and held on for her life. I could hear Choji groan with the struggle. It's so good to have strong friends.

'_Especially when the sky starts to crumble down on top of you.'_ A deep, reverberating voice whispered in my head.

What?

Next thing I knew, I was free, still desperately holding on to Sakura. Choji looked down at me, screaming something, but I wasn't listening. Something. Something just spoke to me. But what?

"Naruto! Snap out of it!" Suddenly, I felt something small and bony smash into my right check. Choji punched me.

"Hey!" I yelled furiously.

"Get up!" Choji didn't spare a second. He started pulling me up along with the apparently unconscious Sakura. "We have to get out of here!"

Reality came back as I recognized that we were under attack. I scrambled to my feet, lifting Sakura's limp body into Choji's arms.

The demon bird cawed again, sending wave after wave of intense sound colliding against my ear drums. The world was ringing. "Get Sakura out of here!" I commanded Choji. "I'll distract it!"

"No! You're—"

Before Choji could finish I ran off towards the gaping hole in the ceiling where the bird perched itself. I had no idea how but suddenly I didn't feel so weak. Something from within me was pulsating. Warm. No. Scorching hot filled with boundless strength. I could feel it calling to me. It whispered. _Run. Run. Run. _The most direct path towards the demon was scattered with chunks of ceiling and overturned tables, yet nothing slowed me down. I glided over the obstacles with ease. Bounding over the wreckage, I finally reached the feathered fiend. Its head cocked sideways as it glared at me from above. Suddenly it opened its beak and murmured, "**Brother**." Its voice sounded like glass thrown into the gears of a car engine. Crunching and churning. Sickening and somehow torturous all at the same time. Brother. Brother? What does it mean? I didn't care to find out. Lunging forward, I snagged a broken table leg and swung it at the demon's face. It released another deafening shriek, dodged and used its wing to slap me back to the ground. I managed to grab hold of a few feathers before crashing to the hard, linoleum floor. I bared my teeth at the demon and rose to my feet. Blood leaked from my reopened wounds, but I didn't care. Nothing could stop me.

'_No. Nothing can stop __**us**__.'_ The voice again. I stumbled backward as the bird elongated its neck to attack. Its beak closed with a loud crunch, barely missing my head. Whatever was happening, it had to stop. Something was horribly wrong, but I didn't have the time to question it. Not when an overgrown turkey wants to eat my face. I ducked the demon's next attack and rolled beneath its stomach. As soon as my feet hit the ground, I used all my strength to jab the pole into the feathered chest. I didn't pierce flesh. Frankly, I think I just pissed it off more.

"Naruto!" I turned quickly to see Kiba bounding towards me. He was clutching his upper arm, blood dripping from his fingers. Shit. He's hurt and considering the amount of blood, it's bad. I turned back to my enemy and glared into its sweltering eyes. I had to take care of him fast before anyone else gets hurt.

"**Why do you fight me, Brother?**"The bird spoke again with its voice seemingly gnawing on my ear drums.

"Shut up!" I screamed futilely and rushed forward, swinging my poorly-picked weapon wildly.

"CHIDORI!"

Everything glazed over as the countless twitter of birds filled the air. Sasuke was flying towards the demon, his hands drawn behind him twitching and swirling with an electric blue light. It took only a second. Sasuke tackled the bird, sending his fist deep into the demon's neck. The blue lightening enveloped the giant bird's body. For a moment, the demon convulsed. Everything grew silent as the light faded away. Sasuke clung to the feathers on its neck and glided down as the demon collapsed to the floor.

I stared at Sasuke as he stood over the demon's limp form. He didn't look the least bit satisfied.

"Sasuke…" I murmured, slightly shocked by his strength. He's become stronger. Much stronger.

He glanced over at me underneath his bangs. Something in his eyes changed as he looked me over. "Naruto, your wounds…"

I looked down and saw a thick trail of blood leading down my shirt and pants leg. "Yeah and?" I said as I lifted up my shirt to inspect the extent of the damage.

But that's just it…There was none.

Somehow, I was completely healed.

...

Author Notes: I know the chapters are pretty short, but I update often enough so it should be ok. I'll gradually make the chapter longer. Promise. If anyone has any questions please feel free to ask. Thank you for reading.

...


	5. Chapter 5: Another's Past

Chapter Five: Another's Past

I looked down in absolute horror at the trails of pink scar tissue lining my sides and chest. Only moments ago, they were fresh, open, and bleeding profusely. I skimmed the uneven scars with my fingers over and over until I finally had to admit that they were truly there.

"Naruto…" I slowly raised my head to stare wide-eyed at Sasuke who was returning the favor with only a fraction more control.

"I d-don't understand," I mumbled. I stumbled forward and fell to the ground, still clutching at my side where my largest wound once throbbed. People started to approach us. I could hear them running and hopping over all the mess, but I didn't look up or acknowledge anyone. I was too busy staring at the ground in utter shock.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Kiba said. He was right next to me, bending down with his hand outstretched. I let it hover there without saying a word.

"He's fine." Sasuke murmured.

"After fighting that demon with his wounds?" Sakura was awake and standing in front of me, running her hands up and down my shoulders and arms. "Naruto? Naruto, are you ok?" I could feel her eyes scanning me, looking for the injuries that weren't there. "How is there so much blood, but no….Ah."

"What the hell?" Shikamaru and Choji said in unison. Now, I could feel all their eyes on me. On the freak. On the monster. Only monsters heal like this…no. Only—I wouldn't dare say it. I would hardly let myself even think it.

I sat up suddenly and rose to my feet, accidentally knocking over Sakura in the process. My chest spark with a moment of pain for pushing her over, but my entire body was shaking with fear and absolute denial. Something was wrong with me. I must me sick. Or imagining things. Maybe this was just a weird dream.

"I-I need to be alone." I murmured and pushed past Shikamaru and Kiba.

"No way." Suddenly Sasuke grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him.

I whipped my head back and a terrible noise bubbled out of my throat. It made Sasuke step back in shock. True and pure shock, which was so unlike my stoic friend.

I growled at him. Oh, God…I really just growled at him.

"Ah…I'm—I don't know what just…" I stuttered completely horrified by my reaction. That wasn't normal even for me. That was—

'_Perfect.' _

"Ah!" I gasped and yanked my hand away from Sasuke. Suddenly, I fell to my knees and pressed my hands to my ears so hard that it hurt. "That voice…" I hissed through clenched teeth. My entire body was shaking. Something was wrong. Something horribly wrong.

"Naruto, what's going on?" Sakura spoke softly, her voice filled with concern. I felt her hand rest on my back. Without even thinking I flinched away from her touch.

"Back off." Sasuke said and suddenly, I was lifted up in his arms. Before I could even register how absolutely insane that was Sasuke murmured, "Growl at me again and I'll make you pay, Loser. Now stay still." I quivered uncontrollably as Sasuke silently carried me out of the wrecked cafeteria. Sakura, Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru followed behind. The only one who didn't look absolutely confused was Shikamaru. His eyes were narrowed at me. I could sense it. His dark eyes burning through me.

'_He knows. He's smart. You're little nosy friend...'_

Stop. **Stop**.

I twitched violently, but Sasuke paid no mind to my struggle. He just continued to walk down the hall at a speedy pace.

"Is everyone alright?" A deep voice asked the group. I recognized that it belonged to one of the many doctors that work at the hospital. I don't recall his name though.

"Yes." Sasuke answered immediately. "But where are Iruka and Kakashi Sensei?"

"They are on their way now. The Hokage is also on her way as well. Did you finish off the demon?"

"Yes. It's been terminated." Sasuke pushed past the doctor and continued down the hall.

"But your friend!" The doctor called. "Is he injured?"

No. No, I'm not. That's the problem.

Sasuke ignored the doctor and led the group further into the hospital. "Sasuke, where are we going?" Sakura asked. Sasuke didn't even bother to answer. We continued the walk in silence until we bumped into Kakashi Sensei. I sensed him before I even heard his voice and looked up from my bangs to see him walking briskly towards us, eyes burning with apprehension.

"Sasuke, is Naruto—"

"I'm fine." I cut off Kakashi Sensei. "You can let me down, Sasuke." I pushed off of his chest halfheartedly as he placed me down on my feet. Somehow, I felt so weak in the knees. Cold sweat dripped off my finger tips and flowed down my face. I must have looked like a wreck.

"Kakashi," Sasuke began. He didn't have to say anything. Kakashi Sensei already could see. His eyes scanned my bare skin. It didn't take him long to figure out what was making everyone so freaked out.

"Naruto, your healed…but—" Kakashi Sensei's shoulders tensed. He grabbed my arm and started pulling me down the hall. I hardly put up a fight, but someone snatched my other arm and pulled back.

"Where are you taking him?" Sakura asked. Her lips were pressed into a hard line as she stared Kakashi Sensei down.

"Sakura, let go." Kakashi demanded.

"Not until you tell us what's going on!" She yelled. I wasn't expecting her to act so brazen towards her sensei.

Kakashi Sensei's eyes passed over everyone as he shook his head. "Go to your rooms. That's an order. Iruka and the others will handle the mess."

"But—" Everyone except Sasuke began to protest.

"Now!" Kakashi Sensei yelled. I never heard him raise his voice before outside of battle. Everyone flinched at the unusually side of our seemingly always cheerful sensei.

"Come on, Sakura." Kiba nudge at her and tried to guide her back towards her room. She stood her ground for a moment as she stared into my eyes. I was scared but so was she.

"I'll be ok. Go." I mumbled and turned away to follow behind Kakashi Sensei. The world grew eerily quiet. It felt like the kind of silence that engulfs you at a funeral. Heh. It all makes sense when I look back, because in that moment, my old way of life died.

* * *

I remember when I was little how I would always wonder why everyone avoided me-why everyone hated me. Sometimes I would go to the park and purposefully fall off the monkey bars. I'd cry and cry, hoping that maybe I would grab someone's attention, but of course, everyone would ignore me. I had no idea why I was so hated. Maybe it's because I'm an orphan. Maybe I'm just naturally annoying or unlikable. Maybe they think I'm dirty or diseased.

No. Maybe it's because I'm different.

"Sensei…What am I?" I whispered softly. We were at the Hokage's, waiting around in her office. Tsunade would be arriving soon to "inspect" me. I don't know what Kakashi meant by that, but he was suddenly very quiet, unwilling to even say a single word to me. Kakashi was staring out the window behind her desk, apparently ignoring my questions. After a moment of thick, unsettling silence, I began again, "Something doesn't feel right. Ever part of me is screaming that something terrible is happening." Kakashi continued to gaze on in silence. "I'm scared…" I murmured so softly that last part that I doubt he even heard me.

Suddenly, Tsunade came bursting through the double doors, face dripping with sweat. "Naruto," She began as she hurriedly walked to me, face to face, only inches away. She grabbed my head with both hands and stared into my eyes intensely.

"Ah." I stumbled back in shock of how close she was making herself, but she held on tight. She stared into my eyes for what felt like eternity.

"Our worse fears have been realized, Kakashi." Tsunade grimaced and let me go. She walked behind her desk and collapsed into her chair. "I guess we are lucky it didn't happen sooner."

"Lucky isn't the right word for this type of situation." Kakashi remarked sharply.

"What's going on!" I snapped. "Stop talking like I'm not even here!" I curled my fingers into fist and started shaking with what I think was a troubling mixture of fear and anger.

Tsunade and even Kakashi turned to face me. Their eyes shared the same pitying look.

"What!" I yelled. My fear was slowing boiling into absolute terror. Something was wrong with me and they were seriously making me think it's worse than I could ever imagine.

"Naruto," Kakashi began solemnly, "there's something you need to know about your past."

Before Kakashi could continue, Tsunade held up her hand and silenced him. "Kakashi, leave us. I'll tell him. _Alone_." I stared at Kakashi, silently begging him not to leave. I was scared. I didn't notice that my entire body was shaking until Kakashi walked up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. I stopped quivering immediately. Somewhere in Kakashi's eyes, I could see him telling me to be strong.

"I'll be waiting outside for you." Kakashi murmured in my ear and walked out the door.

I stood wordlessly, terrified and now utterly alone. The only thing that stopped me from running away was the unbearable curiosity and Kakashi silent support. Ok. So maybe I wasn't alone. Kakashi was waiting for me. I would be ok. I hope.

"Naruto, have a seat." My head snapped back to Tsunade. I simply stared at her, slightly dumbstruck and confused for absolutely no reason. She sighed. "Sit." She repeated.

"Ah, yeah…ok." I plopped down in chair closest to me and stared at the ground.

"I'm not sure how to tell you this," Tsunade began as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "I guess it all starts with your parents."

My head shot up. "My-my parents?" I stuttered. No one ever talked about them. No matter how much I asked, everyone just told me it was pointless to know anything about them.

"Yes. Your parents," Tsunade sighed deeply. "But I should start from the beginning. Very few people know this but before the Leaf Village was founded the forest surrounding us was the home of a very powerful demon."

"A demon?" I leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees. What does some old demon have to do with me?

"Yes, but it was a far cry from the demons you see today. It was a gentle spirit, protecting the forest, helping it grow…when the founders of the Leaf Village happened upon the forest; the demon demanded that they leave. The demon wasn't going to allow anyone to harm its home, but the ninja ignored the demon and continued to build the village—"

Suddenly, Tsunade's voice disappeared. Her lips were moving yet I couldn't hear what she was saying. Everything grew fuzzy and distorted.

'_They cut down my trees, burned my soil, and killed the beast that lived off my land. She doesn't need to tell you the story. You already know my suffering. Don't you? Naruto…_**'**

The voice was back clearer than ever. A burning fire pulsated within me before everything faded into white as I felt myself drift off into another form of consciousness.

...

_My eyes fluttered open. I was in the mists of a beautiful forest, sprayed with gentle rays of light. The sounds of life filled my ears like a sweet lullaby as I started to walk through the labyrinth of foliage. Somehow, I knew I was home. My ears twitched as an unfamiliar sound passed by—the crunching of leaves underneath the heavy footfalls of man. I lifted my muzzle into the air and sniffed hard. Invaders. They were everywhere. I could smell them wandering my forest. I paid them no mind. They would leave eventually. They always do._

_But as time passed, I could see that they were not. I spied on them as they mulled about, building fires and little huts. My heart filled with rage. No. I would not allow them to destroy my home. Without a second thought, I revealed myself to them, walking out of the shadows with my head held high. They stared at me in horror. Some pulled out sharp weapons and stood their ground. I recognize them as warriors._

"_Leave." I demanded. "This is my forest. My land. You humans have enough territory to taint." _

_Many of their feeble little eyes bulged in shock, surprised that I could speak. Only one walked forward to face me. He was a tall human, hair black as night. Something about his eyes offset me. Without even thinking, my lips peeled back in a soft snarl. _

"_We are building a village here," He began as if it was a matter of fact. "comprised of the Uchiha and Senju clans. We are strong and will fight for this land."_

_My body quivered with rage. The bubbling snarl in my throat grew into a deafening growl that echoed through the forest in waves of palpable fury. _

_Another man stood forward, "Haven't we fought enough, Madara?"_

"_Hashirama, this is a demon. No amount of peace talk will sway it." The human known as Madara replied coldly. His strange, unsettling eyes still bore into mine. _

_Hashirama walked and stood in-between Madara and me. "Move, human. The dark one wishes to fight." My voice boiled and overflowed with anger. _

"_Please, we want to create a village of peace. Your forest would be the center of something great." Hashirama smiled gently. He was a pure man. A foolish one as well._

"_I will give you to the next full moon. Leave or face my wrath." With that I returned to the depths of the forest. I would give them until then to vacate my land._

_I could hear voices all around me. Little, pathetic humans, whispering in the dark. I rose from my slumber and looked out of my cave. I could smell them hiding, plotting. Hmp. It seems they decided to fight. Slowly, I made my way out into the open. I waited there, unafraid of what would come next. No matter what the humans had in mind, I could topple them with ease. Only one set of footfalls approached .I expected to see the dark one slither out from the shadows, but the foolish man was there, standing before me with a simple black box in his hands._

"_Have you come to die, human?" I said with fangs bared. _

_He simply laughed light heartedly and said, "I would prefer not to die tonight as I have yet to do anything of importance in my life." I sneered at the pitiable comment. "I simply came to introduce myself and hopefully make a new friend."_

_Friend? "I do not ally myself with humans. Wretched creatures. You only destroy." My claws racked at the ground beneath me. I would tear him to shreds if he were to step closer. _

"_You're right," the man began quietly. He stared down, his eyes filled with shame. Yet he continued to smile. "All we have done so far is fight and kill. There was never a reason for any of it. I'm no exception to that. My entire life has been bathed in the blood of others. I can't even tell you how many people I've killed."_

_What is he saying? Strange, little human. He confuses me._

"_That's why," he suddenly looked up with a determined smile, "I wish to create a place where we can live in peace. A place to start over. I know this is your land, but this forest feels so right. I can't imagine starting a new life anywhere else."_

_I gazed at him in astonishment. This human…_

"_Please, let me show you the truer side of man." He reached into a small pouch on his side and produced a bottle filled with clear liquid. "It's Sake. Sit down with me and let us enjoy this beautiful night. It would be an honor to have such a friend."_

_Friend…Me? I am a demon. He is a human—a strange one at that. But, for reasons I cannot explain, I humored with him. He nodded with contentment and sat before me. The black box was filled to the brim with interesting little balls of food. Some were made of fish and white specs wrapped in green strips. _

"_Cheers to a new friendship!" He grinned and placed a bowl of Sake at my paws. I bent down and lapped it up. Bleh. It tasted like acid water. I grimaced and looked at the foolish man. Somehow, I did not hate him nor did I come to hate his people. Soon, after many nights like this, I developed some form of trust in him. Slowly, the village was constructed and Hashirama's dreams were realized. I stayed in the shadows of the forest, silently watching over the developing bundle of humans. Hashirama visited me many nights, offering me Sake and telling me stories of how well the village was growing._

_One night he came to my cave as usual, yet seemed to hold a heavy heart. _

"_Kurama, the village is coming along great." The foolish man started calling me by the name Kurama out of the blue. The name didn't bother me. In some ways I liked it. "Soon, the villagers will have to choose a Kage." His eyes fell as he stared soberly into his cup. _

"_What is Kage?" I asked. I wasn't interested in the human's affairs. I simply asked to keep the conversation going. Not like I enjoyed speaking to this man. I've only come to enjoy the clear liquid he brings me._

"_It's the leader of the village." He sighed and took a sip. "I just fear that Madara will not like the outcome."_

_I huffed. "That man angers me. His eyes of red hold sinister thoughts." Hashirama waved a dismissive hand._

"_No, no," he began, "Madara isn't so bad. He's just…eh—"_

"_Power hungry," I said callously and lapped up the rest of the Sake in my bowl. Without missing a beat, Hashirama filled it again. He had to start bring bigger bottles. _

"_I suppose one could say that he enjoys power, but I think it stems from the love of his clan. I think he only wishes to protect the Uchiha." He sighed again and took a long swig until his cup was empty. Silently, he filled it again. I never saw Hashirama look so dismayed._

"_Do not fear," I grumbled. For some reason I could not look him in the eyes as I said, "If Madara tries to harm what you have worked so hard to create, I will deal with him personally."_

_A moment of silence passed. I could feel my fur heat up with embarrassment. Suddenly, Hashirama burst into laughter. _

"_You are truly a great friend!" He exclaimed, reached over the table and grabbed my paw in both of his hands. It was the first time a human had ever touched me of their own accord. My eyes widened in bewilderment. Hashirama smiled happily and said, "I cherish the day I met you, Kurama." _

_My fur prickled on end. "Let's make a promise to one another." His smile widened. "We will always be friends, forever, even after my death." His eyes were pure and filled with determination. _

_I could see he was serious….In that moment, I surrendered my undying loyalty. To that man. To that village…_

_To the people who would soon betray me._

* * *

_The sky was burning red, my heart was on fire. Somehow I was in the village, standing over it, my tails wiping and slashing at the warriors below. I was enormous and filled with an overpowering rage. Something was tugging at my muscles and every fiber of my being was dancing to the beat of someone else's drum. I was not my own. Something—no, someone was controlling me, filling me with another's hatred. _

_Madara…I could feel his eyes burning through me, inside me. He was whispering in my head, telling me to destroy. Destroy. Destroy. I couldn't fight it. At what point did I let my guard down? When did he entrap me in his fiery gaze?_

_I looked down at the wreckage I had caused and knew my rampage would not end until everything was crushed beneath my claws. _

"_STOP!" Suddenly, Hashirama was before me, standing on the tallest building with his sword held high. He was wearing his newly claimed robe that bore the Hokage's symbol. "Kurama!" he called my name. "Do not make me hurt you, my friend!"_

_But there was nothing I could do. I rushed forward and clamped my jaws where he once stood. I ripped the building's roof clean off and flung it to the side. I didn't taste blood. Hashirama must have dodged. A horrible, cold pain struck me on my lower back. I wiped my head back with a deafening snarl and saw Hashirama jamming his sword into my fur. I roared and slashed him to the ground with one of my tails, leaving the sword buried in my hide. _

_He lay unconscious amongst the rubble, my tail pinning him down. Another one of my tails curved up against the glowing red moon. I pointed the end. No. No. My soul fought against Madara's control._

_Suddenly, his voice lathered in blood entered my head. _

"_Kill him. Kill him. Kill him," he crooned. _

_Tears filled my eyes and poured over my face and muzzle. My mouth quivered into a horrified scowl as I shot the sharpened tail straight toward Hashirama's heart._

"_Forgive me." Hashirama whispered as the sword still resting in my back suddenly exploded. My body reeled in agony as fire crawled over my fur like snakes. I accepted the pain as it stopped my attack. I focused on it. My flesh was burning. I could feel Madara's control snap. In that moment I was free as Hashirama jammed another sword straight into my chest. Then another and another. The pain was excruciating, but I wanted it. I did not fight his attacks, but collapsed into the ruins of Hashirama's precious Konoha. Then the swords, one by one, exploded. My entire body quack with each detonation. The pain was getting farther away as my life faded from me. _

_The foolish human I once knew…please, forgive me. The world turned to darkness as that red night faded away. _

_Time passed as I slept. Even in the darkness of sleep I felt Madara's eyes burying into my flesh. I thought I found myself in hell. Yes. This must be it._

_..._

_I awoke surrounded by a pulsating blue light. My eyes adjusted to find hundreds of thick chains wrapped around me, holding me to the ground. I couldn't move as my heart filled with panic. Circles of blue light trailed around my body into intricate designs. A seal._

_Without even thinking I began screaming his name. "Hashirama! Hashirama!" I bellowed. Terror filled every iota of my soul. The seal beneath me glowed, hungry and alive._

_My eyes scanned the area wildly, searching for him. I was surrounded by the mountains just outside the Konoha forest. Huge claw marks trailed the rocky cliffs and I knew that Madara had regained control, but now he was gone. I could no longer feel his presence so why—why was I being sealed! _

"_Hashirama!" I cried. Suddenly a tall, blonde man was before me. His eyes were shining a brilliant blue, his body covered in wounds that only I could have made. This man, I had never seen him before in the village, yet he wore the symbol of the Leaf on his head band. _

"_Hashirama died years ago after sealing you away into a member of the Senju Clan." He said with cold, frozen eyes. "You have been sealed within a _jinchūriki and have been sleeping since, but someone awoke you to attack my village again."

_My eyes widened in shock and horror. Hashirama…died…I've been asleep for how long? Suddenly the man turned away from me and I saw the kanji writing on his jacket. It read "Fourth Hokage."_

_My world shattered as I let out a booming roar. "With my last dying breathe," the man whispered, "I will seal you away for the last time."_

_No. No! _

_My body screamed in agony as my very soul was sucked down into the darkness. All I could hear was the high pitched cries of a child and my own pounding heart._

* * *

_That was many years ago. For seventeen years I've been rotting inside the body of a human boy. I've been waiting and waiting. So patiently for the day to come when I would be free at last. Hashirama betrayed me. He said he would stay by my side. Liar. Disgusting human._

_I knew that humans could only destroy and soon enough, I will destroy them all, starting with Konoha…_

* * *

Next Chapter: I'm me. I know I am. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, damn it. **I'm**_** me. I'm me**_…so, why do I feel so unbelievably different?

* * *

Author's Notes: I know this chapter may have been confusing. If anyone has any question, feel free to ask. Please review and tell me what you all think. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6: Jinchūriki

Chapter Six: Jinchūriki

_I knew that humans could only destroy and soon enough, I will destroy them all, starting will __**Konoha**__…_

"NO!" I screamed, my voice cracking on the end with revulsion. Something was holding me down, fingers wrapped around my arms. I fought back, kicking wildly, clawing, scratching. Let go. Let go. Let go!

"Naruto! Naruto, **stop**!" Something hard slammed my right cheek, cocking my head with the impact. My struggle ceased as my mind vibrated with the sound of a well placed punch. A few seconds passed. All I could hear was my haggard breathing. Slowly, I allowed my eyes to flutter open. Intense amber orbs looked back at me.

"Tsu-Tsunade…" My lips quivered around the name, hardly able to pronounce it. She sighed with relief and started to brush back the stray, blonde hairs that stuck to my forehead, matted down with sweat.

"You're back," she breathed. "Don't be afraid. I'm here. Everything is ok." Her voice was soft like velvet. Gentle. Calming. This was a side to her that I had never seen, but was greatly thankful for.

But no, everything was not ok. "I-I saw things," I mumbled. "I saw a man with red eyes, blood everywhere, the village, a forest—"

"Shhhhhh, calm down," Tsunade crooned and helped me off the floor. I glanced down at the wood and saw light claw marks trailing all around me. I lifted my fingers up to my face to see the nails covered in splinters and blood. I almost started to scream before Tsunade lightly pushed me into the chair I had fallen out of. Everything was so real. I was there. I was _him_. "Tell me what you saw—no, what did he show you?"

My arms twitched. She knew. "He? You mean, Kurama?"

Tsunade's brows shot upwards as her lips parted in surprise. She stared at me for a long while till she finally answered. "That was his older name. His original one, but you would better know him as the Kyūbi."

Kyūbi, the nine-tailed demon fox… "The demon that attacked our village seventeen years ago…" I whispered as my eyes fell to the floor.

"Yes." Tsunade nodded.

"But the Fourth Hokage killed him! So, why can I hear his voice?" I looked up at Tsunade, eyes filled with fear. "Why am I seeing these things?"

Tsunade's lips pressed into a hard line as she began, "The Fourth Hokage didn't kill the Kyūbi…."

"He sealed him." I cut her off. The fox already showed me everything. It just took me a moment to piece together the pictures—the memories. "He showed me the blue light and the chains and—," I squinted my eyes, trying to clear the broken, fuzzy images. "It was a seal and I saw the Fourth Hokage. Kurama—I mean, the Kyūbi didn't know what was going on. He was scared."

_Not scared! Betrayed! Furious! But not scared! _

A horrible growl echoed in my head. "He's was mad." I corrected myself. I didn't notice but I started to shake. "I don't remember everything he showed me, but he thinks he was betrayed by someone named Hashirama…"

"Iruka didn't exaggerate when he said you don't pay attention to your history lessons." Tsunade made her way back into her seat and began to slowly rub her temples. "Hashirama Senju is one of the founders of the Leaf Village. Madara Uchiha is the other."

Madara…That name, for some reason, it made me feel strange—like I was being watched.

"The Senju and the Uchiha Clan were once arch rivals, fighting constantly during a time of disorder and bloodshed. Hashirama grew tired of fighting and tried to make peace with the Uchiha, but Madara, the leader of the clan, denied him. After some time, Madara finally conceded and the allied clans built Konoha in the forest that belonged to demon fox. We don't know why, but the Kyūbi left Konoha alone, despite its obvious distaste for the village."

I guess no one knew that Hashirama and the Kyūbi were friends…

"Soon the villagers picked a leader, their Hokage," Tsunade continued.

"They chose Hashirama over Madara." I said as the fox's memories started to connect inside my mind.

"Yes," she confirmed. "Madara was enraged, so he took control over the Kyūbi and attacked the village."

_Fire and a reddened moon. Oh, how I remember that night. The feeling of crushing bones and flesh beneath my claws. The sound of screams and crumbling stone. Terror everywhere. _ _My body moving against my will…_

"The demon almost destroyed the entire village, but Hashirama stopped the Kyūbi by sealing it away within a member of the Senju clan. Every generation, a new vessel was chosen to contain the Kyūbi. That vessel was called a—"

"Jinchūriki…" I interrupted. "The Kyūbi doesn't remember being sealed away the first time. He didn't realize how much time passed after the first attack. It just feels so wrong."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed into molten slits. "Naruto, you must not pity the Kyūbi. It may have shown you its past and you may feel for its suffering, but remember what that beast has done—what it wants to do."

I bit my bottom lip and shook my head. "I know. I know. It's just so hard to not sympathize with him. I can feel ever thing he feels."

"Your mother shared the same sentiments." Tsunade murmured, eyes downcast and solemn.

"My mother?" My head quirked in confusion.

"Yes, your mother." Tsunade stood up and splayed her hands on her desk. Leaning forward, she began with eyes of resolution, "Naruto, she was a Jinchūriki and so are you."

* * *

Author's Notes: This is the smallest chapter yet, but don't fret. I will be posting another one soon and it will be fairly long. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 7: A Piece of Happiness

Chapter Seven: Piece of Happiness

I ran my tongue over my teeth again and again, almost afraid that I would feel the slight prick of sharpened fangs as I stared blankly at the ceiling. It was Monday I think, two days after my life was turned into a living nightmare. I was lying in bed, drilling myself into insanity with the thought of what I had become. No—what I always was.

"I'm a Jinchūriki." I murmured, voice haggard from disuse. "I'm a walking prison for a demon that wants to kill everyone I know and love." I continued. "And apparently, I'm not a very good prison at all."

Tsunade made it very clear that I was different. Somehow I always knew. I mean, why else would everyone avoid me? It all made sense. No one wants their child hanging around a ticking time bomb. Yes, and that's exactly what I was.

Tsunade's voice rang in my head, clear as it was two days ago as I sat in her office, wide-eyed and destroyed.

"Naruto, the village was attacked the very day you were born. The nine-tails was released when your mother was in labor. You see, a Jinchūriki's power weakens when they give birth. Madara took advantage of this and regained control over the Kyūbi. In the process she died. The Fourth Hokage had no choice but to seal the demon inside of you, the last Uzumaki of your clan. It was tragic…the Hokage also died that day…he was your father and hero."

My heart skipped a beat. "My-my father was the—" I couldn't even comprehend it. My nails dug into the armrest, stripping back small peels of wood.

"Yes, your father was the infamous Fourth Hokage. He wanted you to be known as a hero, but, Naruto, he had too many enemies. If anyone where to find out, you would surely have been in danger and—"

I stood up with my arms flattened to my sides. Every part of me was quivering, even the very depths of my soul. "All my life," I began. "All my _fucking_ life, I've never known a damn thing about who I am or what I am. I've lived alone and hated. People would whisper about me and shun me. One time, a full grown man started throwing rocks at me. I was only six, damn it. I was treated like I had some fucking disease. But that wasn't the worst part. No. No." My teeth clenched as the words seeped out of my mouth like acid. "The worst part was not knowing why! And now I know it's because my father decided to turn me into a monster! Thanks, Tsunade, for telling me now! Thanks for keeping me guessing! It made life interesting! It did!" My knees gave out as I collapsed to the floor. My strength left me as the fury dulled into a crushing sadness. Tears burned at the corner of my eyes as I gazed into the hard wood floor. "And let me guess, the reason why I hear Kurama—the reason I can feel him inside me only now is because—"

"The seal is breaking." Tsunade whispered what I already knew like it was a death sentence. But hey, it kind of was. "There's a reason why demons are invading the Land of Fire. We didn't realize this but over the years the Kyūbi has been releasing small amounts of chakra. He's been attracting all sorts of lower rank demons straight to Konoha. Now that the demons are close enough, he managed to control one. He made it kidnap you during the last mission. When Kiba reported to me, he said he found you tied up and everyone couldn't help but notice that your chakra felt different ever since. The Kyūbi made the demon that captured you, weaken the seal. That's why the demon fox is so much stronger now."

"Why-why didn't you just kill me?" My voice didn't sound right. But then again, nothing did. I was literally just told that I'm the reason why demons are destroying my home. How many people died because of me? How many people have suffered? Wouldn't have been easier to just kill me?

"Honestly, the council has considered taking your life."

My heart ached. Despite that being the best decision they could make, it still didn't change the fact that it hurt.

"But, we don't know if the Kyūbi would die with you or be released. A Jinchūriki has never been killed before while still containing the Kyūbi. It would be too risky for us. Although, the Kyūbi has had many chances to take your life, it has refrained from doing so."

'_Killing you would be as pointless as killing a fly. I will escape with my own strength and then I will consider taking your life.'_

"Ah…" My eyes widened. The Kyūbi was keeping me alive simply out of pride—on a goddamn whim.

"Now that the seal is weakening, we must find someone who is capable of fixing it."

"That should be easy." My head popped up, suddenly filled with hope. "We have hundreds of great shinobi who specialize in seals."

Tsunade looked down and shook her head. "No. The Kyūbi requires a special form of seal that was passed down from Hokage to Hokage. Sadly, the Fourth died before he could pass on the technique."

Great. So it was hopeless…

"The only one still left alive that knows the technique is a powerful sage name Jiraiya." Tsunade's eyes narrowed into a sizzling glare. "But he disappeared a few years ago. No one knows where he is now."

"So, we're screwed. Is that what you're saying?"

"No, we are going to find him no matter what it takes." Tsunade announced as a matter of fact.

Finding Jiraiya…a man that has been missing for years is my only hope? Great. Fucking dandy.

The past two days have been a blur ever since Tsunade's little confession. I left after that and wobbled my way home, running in to people without a damn bit of reserve.

Now, here I am, rotting in bed. I tried to sleep, but every time I close my eyes I can see a night bathed in a crimson glow. I also tried to eat, but my stomach won't hold anything down. I can feel myself transforming into nothing but a walking husk. My body is fading into the shadows that stick to the corners of my room.

Nothing. I'm _nothing_.

'_Stop being such a pathetic whelp.' _

"Leave me alone." I hissed. The fox spoke for the first time since I talked to Tsunade. All it has been doing for the past two days is chuckling randomly and somehow I can feel it thinking, _plotting_. I'm so afraid, but I'm too tired to care. I speak to it brazenly and low.

'_I wish I could.'_

"Then kill me. It would be easy." I sat up in bed and slumped off onto the floor. That was my worthless attempt at trying to get on my feet.

'_Fool. I have no body. How do you expect me to kill you like this?'_

My eyes widened ever so slightly.

"But you controlled that demon. You could have—"

'_Don't make me say unnecessary things! I used too much chakra controlling that worthless excuse for a demon. I almost drove myself back into unconsciousness…I will not risk that again. At least not until I've gathered enough strength.'_

"Oh…uh. You're pretty honest for a supposed monster." I didn't know what to think. If I wasn't so sure this creature hated me, I would swear it was trying to cheer me up.

'_I'm __**patient**__. I will wait till I am powerful enough to escape on my own. Regretfully, I'm not sure how long that will take, so in the meantime, I prefer my host to stop acting so absolutely pathetic…'_

"Ah…"

'_It's extremely irritating.'_

"Fine. You don't have to—" I was interrupted by a knock at the door. "So, we have a visitor. Great." I waited a moment, yet the Kyūbi didn't comment. I sighed and dragged myself up off the floor and walked to the door.

When I opened the door I was greeted by the person I wanted to avoid the most. "S-Sakura, what are you doing here?" Her beautiful, light eyes darkened as she looked me over. Her pink hair was tied back into a high ponytail which was so different. She always wore it down and in her arms were several paper bags.

"Naruto, you look horrible." She shook her head and pushed past me, walking straight into my living room and then into the kitchen.

"Ah, hey!" I began. "I didn't say you could come in." She glanced back at me as she placed the bags onto the counter next to the stove and toaster.

"I didn't ask for permission." She sighed and began to unload pasta cases, vegetables and a bunch of other groceries from the bags. "Iruka-sensei said that you've been coped up in your apartment for two days. And since I know you're incapable of cooking or providing yourself with any amount of sustenance, I assumed you have yet to eat anything other than toast."

Honestly, I haven't even had that…But she didn't have to know. I grumbled to myself and sat on the little island counter in the middle of the kitchen.

"Look, I don't know what happened the other day and frankly it's none of my business, but—" Sakura turned to me and placed a warm, gentle hand on my shoulder. "I've been worried sick about you."

My heart shuddered as life came back into my body in the form of heat, spreading from the very center of myself and then to my fingers. I was alive again and all it took was her touch.

"S-Sakura, you don't have to—" I looked down and found myself at a loss for words.

She smiled lightly, that kind of smile that always makes my chest ache in a horribly sweet way. Sakura turned away and continued to produce more groceries from the bags.

"So," I began awkwardly, "What's for dinner?" My stomach churned and bubbled with hunger at the very thought of eating Sakura's homemade cooking.

She chuckled and said, "Ramen of course. I thought you're favorite food would cheer you up."

My very soul lit up. Oh, god….Don't flail. Don't—Sakura is standing in my kitchen, cooking me ramen. Oh, please tell me I have a cute apron somewhere. Ah, that would make this picture perfect.

I could feel that my face probably looked absolutely goofy as my entire body filled with the purest kind of joy. Sakura, with her sparkling eyes, suddenly asked, "Naruto, do you have a cooking apron?"

I flailed off the counter and landed straight on my back, but shot up off the floor as if gun powder flowed through my veins instead of blood. Every part of me was tingling with excitement and utter glee. "I'll go look!" I said with a huge grin and sped out of the kitchen to rummage around in my storage closet. As I rifled through old boxes and dusty shelves, I could hear Sakura humming a gentle song under her breath as she turned on the stove top. I paused my panicked search and floated in the rhythm of her voice. "Ah, this must be what happiness means." A soft, bubbling laugh escaped my lips.

"Naruto, did you find an apron?" Sakura called from the kitchen.

"Ah," I snapped out of my little happy place and grabbed the dusty, unused apron that Iruka-sensei gave me when I first moved in. "Yeah! I found it!" With that, I ran to Sakura and handed it to her. "Sorry," I muttered as I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment. "It's kind of old."

"No," she smiled. "It's perfect."

Ah, my heart can't take much more of her smile.

"I'm glad to see you're back to your old self, Naruto." I didn't notice how tense Sakura's was until she just relaxed. It was as if a great weight had been lifted.

"Ah, yeah. Sorry I looked so uh—"

"Scary?" Sakura chuckled and turned back to the stove. I stared at her in shock. Scary? I looked…scary…

My heart sank. Sakura was afraid of me….

"You know, Naruto, Sasuke got into a fight with Kakashi-sensei."

"W-what? Why?" I asked. The shock of hearing that sort of outweighed the previous surprise.

"I'm not sure exactly. Sasuke went to see Kakashi-sensei. I tagged along, worried, you know?"

Yeah. Yeah. Always concerned about Sasuke. Meh.

"Well, he asked what happened to you, why you looked so upset, but Kakashi-sensei wouldn't say anything. He said it was none of our business. After that, Sasuke got angry and demanded that he tell the truth. Well, things just escalated from there. Now, Sasuke is under house arrest after putting a huge hole in the side of Kakashi-sensei's house."

Ah…idiot. "That sounds like something he would do." I sighed.

"Naruto, I'm scared. Things are happening around us that I don't understand. Everyone is so worked up. Most of the shinobi have been sent out on a wild goose chase, looking for some old sage that I don't think is even alive anymore."

"Jiraiya…" I murmured.

"Eh, yeah, actually, yes. That's his name, but how did you know? Please don't tell me they're trying to send you off too?" Sakura walked over to me and grabbed my hands in hers. "You're not fit enough right now. Please tell me you won't go—"

My hands tingled under her touch. "Uh, um. No, no, I'm wasn't told to go. Um, Kakashi-sensei mentioned it to me, so heh."

"Oh thank goodness." Sakura breathed a sigh of relief and released my hands. I was tempted to reach for them again. "No one even knows why we're looking for this man. We don't even know where to start."

It's because of me. My lips parted, so eager to tell her everything, but every iota of my being told me not to. What if Sakura found out that I was a monster? She would never talk to me again, never come near me…

And she would especially never love me…not like how I so desperately love her.

* * *

Next Chapter: I held him close, my body quivering with an unimaginable amount of anguish. His blood soaked through my clothes and warmed my ice cold skin. Oh god…What had I done?

* * *

Author notes: Review and tell me what you guys think. Thanks for reading.


End file.
